Ransom Note
by Sophia Lele
Summary: The story of Katniss and Peeta's daughter:Mari.
1. Chapter 1

**Ransom Note**

Sophia Lele

**A/N um…. Well this is my first fanfiction so it's not that good. Also, I changed it so that it didn't take years for Peeta to convince Katniss to have kids, just a year so she was 19 when she was pregnant with Marigold. Bare with these first like 2 HORRIBLE chapters because you have to get to know what is going on before the real stuff starts. I don't own any part of The Hunger Games or the characters so yeah….. Hope you enjoy!**

(Marigold)

_CRACK! _Crap, I really need to work on being quieter. Stupid fallen branches. If I step on one again, I will be caught for sure. Well I didn't hear anyone screaming at me yet so...

"Mari what are you doing by your dad's studio?" my mom yells. I totally forgot that she can hear almost every little sound there is.

"I dropped my pencial." I call back, cringing at the thought that I couldn't lie to save my life. My mom doesn't question it though, because like my dad, I like to draw.

_Alright, pull yourself together Mari. _I think to myself as I continue to creep my way towards the door of the shed. How I can fit back here, I will never know. My little brother can't even fit back here! But then again, I am shorter and I weigh less than him. _Don't think about your little brother now, think about how the heck you are going to get into the shed. _

Right now, I am stuck between our fresh, new house and the old, rotting shed. (The house is in what I have sometimes heard my parents call Victors Village. What that is I have no idea.) The door on the other hand is not back here, it is on the side of the shed, which isn't that hard to reach. But getting there without being caught is the real problem.

My 13 year old brother Chase is playing some game with a ball in the side yard with a bunch of his school friends (half of which are older than me). Getting caugh by him would mean getting attacked by a mob of sweaty, hairy, flirts that look like they havn't bathed in weeks. Personally, I don't know why my mom lets them come over. The front yard is a much bigger problem though. My mom-Katniss (Everdeen) Mellark-and my dad-Peeta Mellark-are planting primroses in front of our door. I was told not to bother them because the primrose brings back memories for my mom and memories are one of the few things she cannot control. So my best option is to sneek there.

_SNAP! _Oh shut up! "Hey, did you hear something?" one of Chase's friends asks as he catches the ball and turns in my direction. I freeze immediately and I can feel my heart beat start to rase. If they find me I am dead. No one, NO ONE, is aloud into dad's studio. I have been taught that since I was 3, which was 11 years ago.

"Yea I think it was coming from behind the house!" another one exclaims as he jogs towards my hiding place. As the rest of them follow, I continue to inch my way back the way I came. Stepping on another branch, I sigh and realise there is no way out of this. So instead, I put on my best flirty voice (the only way to get the boys to do what I want) and start towards them.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Mari?" the one in front asks. I think his name is Caleb but I can't be sure. Wait, no. That's Trevor. Caleb has brown hair and brown eyes and Trevor has blond hair and green eyes. Me? I have my dad's blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who else would it be?" I ask, keeping my voice as light as I can without sounding fake. It isn't actually that hard, I usually act different than I feel.

"Why the heck are you back there?" he asks, stopping in the entrance to this small sliver of an area and making it darker than it already is.

"Why wouldn't I be back here?" In the background-in addition to the various animal noises coming from the woods-I can hear my brother asking the other boys what is going on.

"Right. You went back there to hang out with the spiders." Trevor says scarcasticly.

"Is there something wrong with having pet spiders?" Before he can make a comeback, Chase pushes him aside and glares at me. Because I have been trying to come out, I am almost staring him streight in the eye. He takes that to his advantage and grabs my arm, pulling me violently out into the sunlight.

"What in the world were you doing behind Dad's studio?" he yells, spraying spit all over my face. I finch, pull my arms from his grasp, and shove my palms into his chest-making him fall backwards.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing so just lay off Chase!" I exclaim, my face buring with anger. My mom and dad probably heard him which means I am in so much trouble. I honestly don't understand why we can't see my dad's paintings. It's not like they are going to kill us to see.

"Mom said we were never aloud near Dad's studio and you know it!" He is now back on his feet and his face is every bit as red as mine probably is. The guys around us are doing nothing but standing there and watching us like we are some type of show or something.

"Oh come on Chase! Don't YOU want to see what those paintings look like?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips. Thats when I hear footsteps behind me.

"What is going on back here?" my mom exclaims from behind me. Chase opens his mouth to speek but then suddenly closes it. "Prim?"

(Katniss)

"Just lay off Chase!" Peeta turns to look at me.

"Not again." I whisper as I get up from where I am kneeling in the dirt, planting the primroses Peeta bought for me. He knew all to well that today was the day she died. Suddenly I can see her again; I can see her laughing and smiling like nothing in the world could possibly be wrong.

"Katniss?" Peeta places his hand on my sholder and looks into my eyes. But I still don't see him, I see her. Now she is running through the meadow and towards our old house, singing the song I sang to Rue when she died. And then she is on fire, screaming my name and I know she gone forever. "Katniss!" Peeta is shaking my shoulders now, trying to save me from my memoires.

"I can't do it Peeta." I whisper, my whole body shaking. Peeta pulls me close and hugs me tight and I can tell he was baking this morning from the fresh scent of cheese buns on his shirt.

"Everything will be alright."

"Always?" I ask, looking up and him and suddenly feeling like I am 16 again.

"Always."

Hand in hand we walk towards where I heard Mari screaming in the back yard. When they come in to view, I try to act like the mom my mother was before she moved out of the district. "What is going on back here?" I yell, starting towards my screaming kids.

Chase turns towards me, his face red from screaming. And then Mari turns towards me and I freeze, my brain fighting of memories. Suddenly I turn into jello and I can barely keep myself from collapsing.

"Prim?"

**A/N Yay! Chapter one is done! Yes I know it isn't that good but you need some background before the good stuff starts. :-) PLEASE REVIEW!**

** ~Sophia **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N YAY! Chapter 2 is here! I do not own any part of The Hunger Games Trilogy by the way. :-) Special thanks to my friends Carrie, Em, and Haley for making ****me laugh and my friends sdragp7 and 14DomitM for being awesome and loving kettle corn. (Did you see the trailer teaser?)**

**Names=Aristos means best and Shako means mint.**

(Marigold)

A hush falls over the yard as my mom says a name who's owner remains unknown to me: Prim. Sure, I have heard my mom call out the name Prim when she has her nightmares, but I have learned that anything that comes from my mom's nightmares isn't something to discuss.

"Who's Prim?" I ask slowly, breaking the awkward silence that has consumed us.

"Mari, I don't think we should talk about right now," my dad starts gently as he raps his arm around my mom's shoulders.

"When is a good time Dad?" I ask, my face suddenly burning with anger. "When will it be he perfect time to reveal all the secrets that you and Mom have been keeping from us?" My mom now has tears in her eyes, but I can somehow tell it has nothing to do with me screaming at her and my dad.

"Peeta? She looks like Prim." Okay, that's clue one about who this Prim person is; she looks just like me.

* * *

><p>"Up next we will have Aristos present his piece, 'Hunting, a way of life, or a crime against nature.'" As Aristos slowly walks to the front of the classroom, I can't help but scowl at him. Surely his piece was meant to anger me. I mean, he knows that my mom has been hunting ever since she was little and that I am learning to hunt as well. Sure I knew he was mad that I was, but to go so far as to write a paper about it is just messed up.<p>

"Hunting," he begins after taking a long deep breath and flipping his hair (which almost makes half the girls in my class faint), "is a topic people have fought over for years." I can tell every girl in the room (besides me and my only friend Shako) is eating up everything he is saying. "Some people think it is a way of living. Others, think it is a crime to kill innocent animals. I for one, think it is cruel to think any form of hunting is okay." I role my eyes and lean back in my blue, plastic school chair, trying to drown out his nonsense.

Today at school is our final test for our speech class. Not many people take speech class, you only get for one of two reasons. One, they think you are to smart for the English class and have nothing better to do, or two, they think you are going to be important in some way, shape, or form, so they need you to be a great speaker. I was stunned when they asked me to be in the class and even more surprised when I saw Shako got in too. We aren't actually that good of students-we just do the bare minimum- and I seriously doubt that we are going to be important someday.

Suddenly I feel something land on my lap and I look down to see a small folded piece of paper with the words 'OPEN NOW' written on the outside. Slowly, I lean forward over my desk-so you wouldn't be able to see what I was doing from the front of the room- and open the note.

_What do you think of Aristos' piece? ~Shako. _Quickly, I write back a respone and slide the note to the desk on my left, the desk Shako sits in.

_Brilliant, the best piece I have ever heard. YEAH RIGHT! ~Mari_. I watch her as she reads the note. Her brown bangs cover up her eyes until she pushes them away, revealing her soft green eyes. I am suprised she doesn't have a boyfriend, she is pretty enough. She says that I should have a boyfriend, but really, I don't want one. I think going out with someone you will probably never marry is a waste of my time.

Once she finishes responding, she slides the note back to me and I quietly unfold it.

_Do you think he made his piece about hunting because you turned down his offer to go on a date? He is so stupid, I can see why you said no. ~Shako._

Without thinking, I start to laugh, and suddenly I can feel that all eyes are turned on me. " is there something you wish to share with the class?" my teacher asks, his face set in a permanent frown. I stop laughing immediately and sit up in my chair, shoving the note into the pocket of my pants.

"No ."

The rest of the class blows by fast and soon I am walking on a stone path towards my house.

"Mari wait up!" I hear someone call behind me. I turn to see Trevor, one of the boys I was talking with last night. As I slow down to wait for him, I think about asking him who he thinks the Prim person is. It has been bugging me all day.

"Trevor, what are you doing by this part of town?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I already told you, there is nothing wrong with having pet spiders!"

"What? No," he starts, looking at me as we continue to walk, "I need to talk to you about something really important." Honestly the last thing I want to do right now is get into some thing with him about his latest girlfriend or something like that so all I say is,

"Trevor I dont think,"

"Mari," he stops walking and grabs my arm, "It's about Prim."

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done! Sorry it is so short, I just needed to have this out before the next chapter because if I didn't it would be rushed. **

** ~Sophia**


	3. Chapter 3

**a**Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally here! (SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I WAS IN SCHOOL THEN MY INTERNET BROKE SO IT SUCKED! Seriously, I'm so sorry.)**** Sorry if it is a little bit confusing, I have so much on my mind right now and I'm working on another story as I'm working on this, so my brain is fried. **

**Also, I don't own any part of The Hunger Games Trilogy or any of the charecters, but it would have been cool if I did! THANKS! ~Sophia**

(Marigold)

"You're serious?" I whisper, my eyes locked on Trevor's.

"Come on," he says, letting go of my arm, and starting to walk ahead of me. My feet want to move, but my brain is so clogged with thoughts that even that simple task seems impossible.

Trevor knows things about Prim? Who else knows the things my parents have been keeping from me?

"Mari, what's taking you so long?" he asks, turning back to look at me. _Move feet. _

"I'm coming," I stammer quickly as I force my feet to walk. We walk in silence for probably as long as I can stand. I need answers and I need them now. Trevor can probably tell I am going to explode, so he tries to talk faster. In five more minutes, we approach a building. From the way he's going towards the building, I can somehow tell this is a house, his house. But it doesn't look anything like my house.

This house looks a little more run down than my dad's shed and maybe the same size. The outside probably once looked like days of hard work but now it looks like years of water, termites, and wood rot damage.

"Where are we?" I ask as Trevor sets down his backpack on an old tree stump.

"Home," he replies kicking the bottom of what looks like the door. Not knowing what to say, I set my backpack down next to his and follow him inside. "Well, what do you think?" he asks, turning towards me.

What do I think? Honestly, I think this place should be torn down, but I would never say that out loud. The floor creaks every time you step, the celling has holes, and it smells like a dead animal. It's all I can do not to gag and to try to keep my eyes from watering. Trevor laughs and I can tell he knows what I'm thinking. I must seem so rude, walking into his house and then acting like I am so much better than him. But I don't mean to act like that, I am just use to my house.

"Its pretty cool," I say and he laughs. "But really Trevor, what do you know about Prim?" Trevor sighs and sits down in the corner on what must be his bed. I hurry and join him.

"You never heard any of this from me," he says, fixing the two pillows on the bed into backrests.

"Of corse." He sighs again before starting to speak.

"Both of my parents died when I was one during a horrible accident. Everyone thought I died with them, and by the time he found me, I practically was dead." he says, his eyes focused on something that doesn't exist.

"He who?" I ask.

"A man named Haymitch." My mind tries to process this all.

"Wait, Haymitch? As in Haymitch Abernathy?" Trevor stares at me with eyes that make me want to melt.

"Yeah, how do you know who he is?"

"He lives in the house next to mine and he comes to visit my parents every once in awhile. My parents say they knew him back when they were a little bit older than me. He calls me twinkle toes." Trevor gives me a week smile.

"That sounds like him. He calls me meat, as in dead meat." How nice. "But anyways, he raised me in his house until suddenly he left me in here and I have been here ever since."

"That's so sad," I whisper.

"It okay, really."

"But, what does Haymitch have to do with Prim?"

"He knew her up until the day she died." She died?

"How did she die?" I ask, turning to face him again.

"Well, thats kind of hard to explain. You see, you parents started a rebellion against The Capitol around two years before you were born. When Prim was 13 she joined the troups in The Capitol as a medic. But when she went into save some kids, a bomb exploded, killing her almost instantly." I tuned him out right about then. My parents, Peeta and Katniss Mellark starting a rebellion? In his dreams. My dad would never do anything like that, and I wouldn't even believe that my mom did either.

"Trevor you're insane, they would never do anything like that." I say, shaking my head. He stops talking and stands up.

"I'm insane? Mari, your parents wont even let you take a history class because they are afraid of you knowing what they did. If that's not proof, what is?" As soon as he finishes talking he freezes for a moment and then runs outside to his backpack. Suddenly, I think it isn't such a good idea to be here. He dosn't know anything, he just wants me to be mad at my parents. I am seriously considering just getting up and leaving when he opens the door and enters back inside with many pieces of paper in his hands.

"What are those?" Without saying a word, he hands me the papers. When I look at them, they appear to be screanshots of some sort of video.

All of them have the face of either my mom or dad in them.

* * *

><p>Walking back home gives me enough time to think about what Trevor said to me before and after he showed me those pictures. My parents started a rebellion that killed Prim-whoever she was- and many other people. My parents won't let me take a history class because they don't want me to learn about their past. My parents have nightmares from whatever when on in those videos.<p>

My parents have the videos.

My parents know the person that created the bomb that killed Prim.

My parents don't know I know this.

When I finally get back home, I must look totally out of it because my dad asks me, "Are you alright, Mari?" If I want to ask them any questions, now would be the time, the time that I would get answers.

"Dad, who is Gale Hawthorne?" I ask, still standing in the doorway. My dad quickly scans the room until he can see that we are the only ones in it.

"An old friend of you mothers," he replies casually.

"Until he killed Prim that is," I say and I can see my dad gripping the sides of his chair.

"Yes, but I'm sure he didn't mean to kill Katniss' sister." he says to one on in particular. Wait, Katniss' sister? Prim was her sister?

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Without looking back at my dad, I turn to open it.

The man standing there is someone I have never seen before. He has short black hair, olive skin, and grey eyes that look ready to kill. Behind me, my dad stands up to see who the visitor is.

"Hello, is Katniss Everdeen here?" the man asks, looking past me.

Before I can answer, my dad is next to me. He looks almost scary, his eyes burning with hate. But, he tries to hide that as he realises who the person is.

"Gale?"

**A/N ...and chatper three is done! Starting next chapter things will really start to heat up (I hope). :-) Please review, your reviews make me sooooo happy! Thanks! ~Sophia**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4!**_

**A/N Yeah... I guess I don't have much to say (except that Gale sucks) which may be a good thing because I can guess you guys are sick of hearing me talk by now. ;-) Also, as you may know (or should know) I don't own any part of The Hunger Games Trilogy...just saying.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Eddie (you know who you are) because I want to rub it in his face that I didn't die. (He thought my 7th grade English teacher was going to become spider man or something and climb on the school roof just to egg me off and let me fall to my death. Yeah...) Hope you enjoy! (And review! Reviews make me all happy, so happy that I want to pet a llama, but when I try I can't so I get sad...good times.)**

**Also, thanks to all of you who have been reviewing this story! (Sorry for the chapter being so short! I have been soooo buisy lately and if I don't end it hear, the next chapter will end weird.)**

(Trevor)

Stupid, that's who I am, plain stupid. Who the heck did I think I was, telling Mari all that crap? I tried to hold back, I really did, but she was so clueless and so frickn' adorable that I couldn't help what I did.

I showed her the pictures I stole from Haymitch.

The look on her face when she saw Katniss in those photos was unbearable. I couldn't believe she knew nothing about her parent's past. Katniss not telling her I can understand, but I would have thought Peeta would have said something.

The knock on my door makes me jump.

"Who is it?" I ask, walking up to the door.

"Chase," the voice says. Chase? How does he know where I live? I quickly open the creaking door and when I look out-sure enough- it is Chase, Mari's little brother.

"What's up bro?" I ask, giving him a high five. I treat Chase different than I treat other people for a number of reasons.

1.) He is 2 years younger than me, being 13 and all,

2.) His older sister is Mari,

3.) He lives in Victors Village,

and

4.) Either one of his parents could littearly kill me in a heart beat.

"You've got to come quick," he says, his eyes pleading me. "Someone came to the house and now my mom and dad are freaking out." Could this kid be any more vague?

"What do you mean, freaking out?"

"My dad is trying to kill my mom!"

(Mari)

My first instinct is to run, to run from my problems. I have never seen my parents like this, my mom running from my dad and my dad trying to kill my mom. My dad- Peeta, the nicest man I have ever seen- is trying to kill my mom.

So I do run, I run out of my house, past the town, and to my special tree on the outskirts of town. I always go there whenever I can't handle my problems, which I apparently get from my mom. When she was my age, she use to go to the woods, so she could escape the sounds of the dieing and wounded. I go to my special tree because when I was very young, she would cradle me under the tree, singing the lyrics to my favorite lullaby,

_Deep in the meadow, _

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass, _

_A soft green pillow,_

When I arrive at the tree, I collapse, and clench my fists together. This cannot be happening. What is going on? I don't know how long I sit like that- my body curled up and my fists clench tight. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes, I don't know. All I do know is that the sound of footsteps is what finally causes me to stir.

"Leave me alone," I whimper to the ground, hoping that I was loud enough for the person to hear. The footsteps stop, letting the silence come again. "I said, leave me alone," I say a little bit louder as I force myself to sit up on the earthy ground.

The person before me is the same person that was at my house earlier, the person my dad called 'Gale'. My brain tries to fight that name away. Gale was the one that killed my Aunt Prim, my only aunt.

"Marigold?" he asks hesitantly. I flash a glare at him and his shoulders relax. "Oh, so it is you." I don't even know this person, but I already hate him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Katniss gave me that glare all the time. Unfortunately for you, you have most of Peeta's looks." He laughs to himself and leans against the trunk of the tree.

"What's wrong with Peeta?" I get up, but stay planted where I was before, not trusting myself to move.

"It's not something you would get," I role my eyes.

"What do you want Gale?"

Before he can answer, I notice the shadows coming from the other side of the tree. They look tall and skinny, the perfect size a shadow of a human would be at this time of the day. Slowly, I take a step forward to see who is behind the tree.

And that's when I feel the shot in my leg.

(Katniss)

"You owe me Sweetheart," Haymitch grumbles as he finishes tying one of Peeta's flaying hands to the edge of the bed we share. I don't even hear him, I am too consumed by Peeta. I have only seen him look this bad once before, and that was the first time I saw him after he was hijacked. The though brings back so many memories that I silently have to sing the lyrics to The Hanging Tree to myself, so I remember why I chose Peeta over Gale.

"Katniss!" someone screams from outside. I turn to Haymitch immediately because I know that scream, I know it all too well. It is the scream of Gale.

Without thinking, I fly down the stairs and out the door. Gale stands crouch over one of our bushes and I can tell he is out of breath by how red his face is. "Gale, what's going on?"

"They-she-I tried-"he stops speaking to cough and then rub his face with his hands. "I tried Katniss, I really did. But, three guys with guns is way too much for me to handle." He manages to spit that out before going into another massive coughing fit. Wait, did he says guns?

"Gale, what happened?" I yell, wanting to shake him but knowing that will only make it worse. He looks up and his eyes stare straight into mine and I suddenly notice the blood dripping from his nose.

"Look Katniss, I don't know who they are or what they want. All I know is that they want you to have this." Those are the last words he says before he collapses to the ground. I am so lost that Haymitch gets to him before I even register what is going on.

"I think you better see this Sweetheart." Haymitch says, holding out a crumpled piece of paper for me to see.

_Tomorrow at midnight under your hanging tree_

_1 million dollars, or the next time you'll see your _

_daughter's body will be in her coffin._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N I know it's been like almost a year since I have last updated this story (the update I did today was just to fix something), but I am still going to continue if anyone still wants to read it :D**

(Peeta)

They're coming, they will be here in a matter of seconds. I can feel their hot breath as it reaches the back of my neck and comes closer and closer. Why are they here? Their order reeks of blood and roses. The smell is so horrid I feel like gagging and I'm not even sure why.

When I wake up, I am drenched with sweat.

I sigh and try to wipe my forehead, but I can't. My hands are tied up just like they were all those years ago. What's left of my hijacking starts to take over and I curse out loud. I know who did this.

"Damnit, Haymitch! Get up here!" I hear voices downstairs and within a minute, Katniss appears in my doorway-her face wet with tears. Somehow I can tell she tried to wipe them away, so I don't mention it. "where's Haymitch?" I ask her and she gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Passed out drunk," she replies. I sigh.

"Of course." She walks over and sits next to me. I motion to my hands and she starts to carefully untie the knots that I realize she must have learned from Finnick back when the rebellion was still on. Only he could have known and taught her how to make such a perfect knot.

Suddenly Haymitch stomps up the stairs and shows up in the doorway. Katniss was right, he's drunk-worse than I have seen him in a long time. "Well you've done it this time sweetheart," he says, slurring his words to a point where it's hard to understand him.

"I haven't had you tie me up in a long time," I reply, thinking he's talking about her tying me up. But, I must be wrong because all he does is laugh wildly.

"That wasn't her, I did that. I'm talking about Gale being passed out by your front door and the fabulous note that she revived." Wait, what?

"What note?" I ask, and when no one responds, I turn to Katniss and repeat it louder. "What note?"

She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and reads the words slowly and carefully:

Tomorrow at midnight

Under your hanging tree

1 million dollars

Or the next time you will see your daughter's body

Will be in her coffin.

It takes a few moments for the words to sink in, and when they do, I jump up and burst out the door. "Mari!" I scream. I run outside and call her name again and again, but she never calls back. I sink to my knees, but I don't cry until Katniss runs outside calling my name.

"Peeta! Peeta, where are you?" She looks frantic and I'm about to yell to her when she spots me. "Peeta!" She sprints over and collapses next to me. "Don't ever do that again!" she screams. I think she is going to slap me when she wraps her arms around me and begins to cry.

"I can't loose you too, Peeta. I can't loose you."

(Trevor)

By the time I show up at Mari's house, I don't know what to do.

"Where's Mari?" I ask as I burst through the door. The conversation in the room stops and everyone turns to look at me. In the room are quite a few people I would have never guessed I would be talking to: Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale Hawthorne, and someone I don't recognize.

"Trevor?" Katniss asks, as if she couldn't possible comprehend that I was in her house looking for her daughter.

"Yes ma'am, that's me. Do you know where Mari is?" I ask, trying to be polite considering the people in the room, but it wears off when I get a glare from Gale.

"We don't know, she was kidnapped," he says slowly. My heart drops into my stomach and I feel like I just got punched.

"Kidnapped?"

"They are demanding one million dollars," Katniss claims, "that or they said they will kill her." She buries her head in her hands and lets out a sob. "I have to go and get her."

"No, you can't do that!" Peeta exclaims.

"But Peeta, she's-"

"Katniss, Peeta is right. They don't want your money, all they want is you or Peeta," the guy I didn't recognize says. Once he is done talking, I realize it's Rory, Gale's younger brother.

"Rory is right, but I'm pretty sure they only want Katniss," Gale says. Peeta turns to look at him, his eyes furious.

"Don't you dare turn this into a 'Peeta's life doesn't matter as long as when he dies I can have Katniss' type of thing." Katniss starts to say something but he cuts her off. "Katniss, you mean the world to me and I would do anything for you including this. But I don't think him and his brother need to be here to make that decision for me."

"Guys, no offence but grow up!" The room goes quiet and everyone stares at me. "Look, I don't care if Mari's your daughter, your friends daughter, or even your brother's friend's daughter; she is still important to us all and we need to help her!"  
>"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Meat. How do you know Mari and why do you care about her so much?" Haymitch asks. I sigh. How do I explain this?<p>

"Earlier today, I told Mari about you guys leading the rebellion. I didn't want to at first, but she wanted to know who Prim was so bad that I had too. She took off, and them awhile later Chase showed up freaking out because Peeta was trying to kill Katniss. I flew over here in the dark and found Mari gone and you guys all in chaos. I want her to be okay and I want her to know who she really is."

"Hold on, you didn't tell her about the Hunger Games, did you?" Katniss asks, worriedly.

"No, I didn't. But I still think she has the right to know." I look over to Peeta. He is shaking his head and smiling. Katniss notices it too.

"What could possibly be funny in this situation?" she demands.

"You like her, that's it isn't it?" Peeta asks and Katniss sighs but doesn't say anything.

"Yes." I reply and he grins at me. From the other side of the room, someone sighs obnoxiously loud.

"Can we please skip the love story and get back to saving your daughter?" Gale asks, though it's almost more of a demand. For about the 12th time tonight, the room falls silent.

"Any ideas?" I shake my head and everyone does the same. Everyone but Katniss that is. She gets up and walks towards the door.

"I have one."

**A/N I will hopefully put the next chapter up soon!(And hopefully it will be longer!) I'm sure I say that a lot but I have more free time now so I will try really hard to update this and my other story.**

** Please review ;)**

**~Sophia**

**By the way, if anybody really really REALLY wants a tribute in my other story, I can write them in and swich them for one I made myself. (I had quite a few of them, but I already wrote who all the tribues are. But, because my story didn't have reapings and all these people were just mentioned, I could go back to the chapter where they were named and fix it ((or if I can't I could just make another chapter and write who got swiched)) so if you want one hurry! Oh, and if you submitted me a tribue through review, could you PM them to me?) They would be: **

**D1 Boy**

**D2 Boy**

**D4 Girl**

**D9 Boy**

**D13 Girl**

**D13 Boy**

**PM me if you are interested! And remember, the more info the better! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So….yeah….if you haven't noticed I'm not the best at staying motivated with a story (woops). Anyways here is my next chapter which is like months late (and I wrote last night at like 10...). Sorry that it's so short but hey, at least it's something.**

(Peeta)

"No!" I exclaim.

"Please-"

"Hell no. There is no way I am agreeing to that."  
>"Peeta, listen to her," Rory says and my eyes shoot daggers at him.<p>

"If you say one more word I swear-" I stand up at the same time as Gale.

"Touch him and I promise I will have no problem strangling you." He walks up to me and I clench my fists in anger.

"Guys please!" Katniss runs between us and pushes me back. Gale almost looks like he's going to attack me and I'm worried he will until Haymitch grabs his arm and pulls him away.

The room becomes silent and I can hear everyone's heavy breathing echo around the room. Katniss looks up at me with her pleading grey eyes.

"Please?" I scowl.

"Damn you."

(Katniss)

For the first time in years I feel like I'm getting prepared for the arena. Sure I still have dreams about it practically every night, but it's not the same as this. Not the same as braiding my hair, lacing up my boots, and putting on a jacket that looks suspiciously like the one from my first games.

"You ready?" Haymitch asks. He's standing at the threshold of my doorway wearing all black with a hood covering most of his unshaven face. He hands a small earpiece out to me which I place inside my ear immediately. I won't be able to speak, but at least I'll be able to hear directions.

"I think so," I reply and he sighs.

"I though we were done with this shit and now this happens." I don't answer. "Well, I'll be downstairs." I stay put until I can't hear his footsteps anymore. Once it's silent, I slowly walk over to my closet and open its heavy doors, ignoring the creaks of protest that come from it's wood. I never use this closet and it's for a good reason.

My breath catches for a moment as my eyes take in the contents within it. Inside this space holds everything I have from my Games and the war. There's a reason I never open this closet. Quickly, I grab my old war bow and shut the doors, the sound echoing though the empty room.

I walk up to my bedroom door, turn off my light, and cross the threshold.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I whisper to myself, "let the Games begin."

(Marigold)

I am blind. Hands grab me roughly and move me from place to place. I have no idea where I am. The room reeks of roses.

"This is it guys!" someone shouts and the room errupts in cheer. A hand grabs my face and I wince, the nails digging into my cheeks. "We did it!" The cheers become louder now but then suddenly die down as if someone turned off their ability to speak. The sole sound is footsteps coming closer, closer, closer. I feel hot breath on my face and I start to shake in fear. Who are these people? What do they want? A deep voice rings throughout the room to answer me.

"Time to grab your weapons. We have a murder to commit."

**A/N Sorry if it's not the best but writing late last night was the only time I had. If anyone still reads this, reviews are loved! :D**


End file.
